The industry for invasive skin procedures such as cosmetic surgery, facial aesthetics, and medical lasers is estimated to expand to $3 billion by 2017. Due to this significant industry growth, the need for skincare treatments effective at promoting skin regeneration and alleviating the negative side effects of invasive skin treatments is also rapidly growing. These negative side effects are often a result of slow and ineffective skin regeneration or wound healing, which produces prolonged periods of inflammation, skin sensitivity, scarring, bruising, dry skin, infection, and other unfortunate skin conditions.
Traditional skincare treatments for alleviating these negative side effects have primarily relied upon a variety of common over the counter remedies. These common post-procedures and over-the-counter remedies have included skincare products such as facial and body lotions, skincare creams, petrolatum or petroleum jelly based products, butters, skin moisturizers, and a variety of other treatment products. However, these common remedies often may be primarily effective at treating one particular side effect, such as dry skin, and may not be meaningfully efficacious at treating other negative side effects. Moreover, many of the wide range of skincare products in the market are focused on treating the symptoms of slow wound healing, but do not enhance or promote skin regeneration itself.